Kai and Hikaru
by liznightangel
Summary: series of short stories or oneshots staring our favorite oc requests will be entertained
1. Chapter 1

Kai's p.o.v.

I woke up slightly confused as to where I was or why I couldn't move at first when I realized the reason I was restrained  
was because I was twisted up with with my now husband Hikaru as the phone screamed its ringtone Hikaru had set for  
Tamaki.

"An idiot is calling! An idiot is calling your cellular phone!", It blared as I felt the body tangled up with me start  
to stir.

"Why is Tono calling us on our honeymoon?", he grumbles as he nuzzles into my neck.

"There's only one way to find out babe.", I say "Or we could try and ignore it." as I run my fingers along his uncovered  
stomach causing a slight moan before i'm flipped on my back a naughty looking red head ontop of me.

"You have a very dirty mind mrs. Hitachiin.", He says his grin full of mischief as I look up innocently when the phone  
stops ringing before kissing me deeply.

As we get caught up in the moment someone grunts like for attention startling me and Hikaru.

It was a older butler that happened to work here.  
"Excuse me young master but you have to pull away from your toy to take a phone call.", he says as Hikaru gives him a dirty  
look while I hide myself behind him and the blankets as he looks disapprovingly at me.

"Very well, but that's not my toy, that's my wife.", Hikaru says taking the phone "Now get out."  
Once the butler is gone he puts it on speaker.

"What up boss!", he says.

"Roselia said yes, we're gonna get married!", he shouts overdramatically.

"That's great Oni-san but you do know it's still early.", I say as Hikaru and I sit up against the headboard me  
leaning on him contentedly.

"And we're on our honeymoon, Kaoru's not even calling us. ", He says eyeing me up and down. Yup his brain is all in the  
gutter.

"Oh well we're gonna get married at Disney, and I wanted the host club to come along and watch the wedding and  
hang for the honeymoon and maybe help with Ariel, since I'd like some time with just Rose as well as a family.",  
he says as I have to shove my fangirling down.

"Well just send us the info and when the time comes we'll come so for now Oni-san, you best get off the line,  
Hikaru looks impatient.", I say trying to hold my fangirling in as I know i'm grinning.

"Ok I'll catch you later then, enjoy the rest of your vacation.", he says.

"Oh beleive me I fully intend to.", Hikaru says still eyeing me as Tamaki hangs up.

"Well there getting married.", he says

That's when I can't hold it in anymore and pounce on his lap.

"I know that's so incredible and we get to go to Disneyworld! I've always wanted to go!", i said giddily.

"I didn't know that?", he says smirking at my excitement.

"You never asked and it never came up.", I say.

"Well then I'm happy your doubly happy, now ", he says flipping me over where were we before we were  
interupted.", he says with a smirk as we get lost in each other once again.


	2. shopping

Kai's p.o.v.

Hikaru had planned what I would call the perfect honeymoon. He even took us somewhere to learn surfing. Being a skateboarder i picked it up pretty fast. The boat he bought for us to cruise in had everything. We'd sleep in most days, and be up late most nights. It's amazing how much harder I sleep with him. Like all good things though the honeymoon had to come to an end, but we shared an office at work and were usually together most of the day.

Currently I was out shopping for our Disney trip. Not that I needed clothes its just a tradition that I'd had with my mom when I went on vacations. Hikaru thought it was cute and was now accompanying me.  
I was going through a sunglasses rack when Haruhi came up to me having spotted me.

"Kai what are you doing here?", she says.

"Getting ready for my traditional vacation shopping so I'll have what I need.", I say happily.

"Your husband is part owner of a clothing empire, I doubt you really need to shop.", she says.

"Ya but me and mom used to do it whenever we had a vacation.", I say as she nods in understanding.

"So where's Hikaru, are you still on his leash?", she asks.

"He's here somewhere, but what leash?", I ask.

"He rarely lets you out of his sight.", she comments.

"That's ok, at least when he's around I know everythings ok.", I say shrugging my shoulders as i return to trying on sunglasses. " So what do you think of Roe?", I ask referring to Tamaki's bride to be.

"She's sweet, I'm actually glad that Tamaki found someone who can make him happy and finds his antics cute.", my cousin says.

"Speaking of cute those shades are cute on you.", comes my husbands voice as he points to a black pair of shades i'm wearing.

"You know Hikaru, you can't coddle Kai forever.", Haruhi says as he wraps his arms around my waist coming behind me as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"She's my wife and I'll coddle her all I want to.", he says and I know he's pouting.

"Ya but she needs to get comfortable on her own again.", she says.

"I do have times on my own. ", I say

"Ya I don't follow her in the restrooom.", he says rolling his eyes as I'm studying the shades.

"Why are you even clothes shopping with her, you guys run a clothes company Hikaru!", she asks

"Cause it's Kai's family's tradition.", he says.

"But there dead.", she says as I put the shades back, suddenly feeling a little down as I let out a little sigh.

"That's it she was in a good mood this morning, I'm taking her away from you.", he says throwing me over his shoulder "No more being a wet blanket for you." as he points at Haruhi before he carries me out of the store.

"Hey Hikaru, wanna get some ice cream?", I ask as I'm bouncing up there.

"Sure we'll split one of those big things.", he says as he stops when we're outside the ice cream place. l

We sit there and take our time eating this large banana split together and as we chat and tease I feel my mood lighten.

"Thanks for cheering me up Hikaru.", I say.

"Hey your my wife, it's my job to make that smile appear.", he says "Oh by the way you have ice cream on your face."

"Where.", I say grabbing a napkin.

"Right ", he says moving so he's in front of my face then he licks my cheek. "There." and i can feel my face light up red like a tomato as he pulls back in a smirk.

"Ya well so do you.", I say leaning in as I lick of a dab right by his lips making him blush.

"we need to get ice cream more often.", he says as I sit back down smirking at him.


	3. disney3

Kai's p.o.v.

After a delay due to Tamaki's fiance getting hurt, and what seemed like a faster wedding we were finally in Disney World, in Orlando Florida. I was so phsyched. The first day me and Hikaru agreed since we didn't have our turn yet with Ariel, those of us who didn't have Ariel did all the rides you can't do with a three or four year old due to height restrictions at the 4 parks. Since Honey and Mori had Ariel and were taking her through some of the kiddie rides and would meet up with us when there was a ride we all could do.

We set the morning aside for it with the others and agreed to do a water park when it got hotter.  
We were making good time to, since I'd gotten a bunch of fast passes ahead of time. We were all having fun for the most part.

Later we left and took a monorail to the Polynesian since we had a lunch reservation there for just the two of us. I'd gotten scallops and he'd gotten Coconut shrimp who knows where everyone else was but we'd see a lot of them at the mexican restaurant in the pyramid in mexico on epcot later in the week for dinner.

"So Kai, have you decided what princess your gonna dress as after your princess makeover at the Bippity Boppity Boutique tommorrow.", my husband asks.

"I was thinking I'd do Rapunzel, I ", I start with a sigh " I wish Haruhi would join us."

"Well we can kidnap her and get her to join the fun that way.", he suggests.

"That might work, but I get the feeling Haruhi doesn't wanna be around me. She avoids me like the plague lately and ignores my calls.", I say "Do you think I offended her somehow?"

"No, I'm not sure what's up with her lately. Your right she's been acting weird to you since we rescued you and returned you to Japan.", he says " But I can't think of a reason she'd be offended by you."

"Maybe if she comes to the Boutique tommorrow she'll change her mind about dressing up and tell me what I've done to make her bothered by me lately.", I say as I feed him a bite of my food as he hands me a bite of his.

He pulls his phone out and pulls out a quick text and looks up at me mischeviously. "Well Josh and Jay have agreed to grab Haruhi while me and Hikaru grab Roe.", he says. I just hope this turns out well Haruhi can get pretty testy.

After lunch we went to our Hotel sweet and despite Hikaru trying to distract me, we got changed in to swimsuits for the waterpark and spent the rest of the afternoon there as everyone but Tamaki and Roe joined us there.

"You know Hikaru this is a lot like when I first met you guys, we went to that waterpark and played on the water slides.", I say my heart warm at the memory.

"Agreeing to kidnapping you for helping us catch Haruhi is one of the best choices we could of made.", he says hugging me and kissing my forehead " You broke into our world and stole my heart and I wouldn't want to go back to a world without you in it."

I feel my eyes water as I look up at him "Hikaru... Dang now you got me all emotional.", I say choking up and with a giggle.

"I know, come on lets hit the slides, I wanna see that new swimsuit I designed you wet.", he says grinning mischeviously as he he hadn't just said something incredibly sweet and mushy dragging me off.

Hikaru's p.o.v.

The next day me and my twin brought Tamaki and Roe to were Kai, Ella and Izzy were waiting by the Bippity Boppity Boutique which earned us a large hug of gratitude from the girls before Kai hugged Roe.

After a few minutes Haruhi was brought by Josh and Jay

"Leave it to my cousin to have two sets of devil twins to hunt me down.", Haruhi says.

"Yay let's go get dressed up.", Kai says happily as I kiss her head.  
"We'd do anything for Kai.", both pairs of male twins say as Kai leans on me.

"Come on cause lets go dress up.", Kai says grabbing her cousin's hand, before the echo of a resounding slap enters the air and Haruhi's glaring at her cousin who is now holding her red cheek watery eyed.

"Grow up!", Haruhi says pointing at her then she points at me "And you stop encouraging her childishness, she needs to act like an adult." And she begins to stomp off.

"I do act like an adult Haruhi, I finished college in high school. I've had jobs, I help run a company, I know how to be an adult Haruhi. But I know how to take a break from being a stick in the mud and to have fun.", Kai says her eyes watery as Josh,Jay, Ella, Izzy, Kaoru and I glare at Haruhi, while I pull her to himself protectively.

"No her willingness to be childish and have fun is part of who she is Haruhi. I was so afraid when she was lost I'd never see her again, then when I found her that she'd stop being herself. That things had changed her. But no she didn't let it. ", I say I was so afraid when I found my Kai again they might of destroyed her.  
"I love Kai just the way she is, and if you can't accept her it's your loss. So go have fun being an adult." Haruhi stomps off and I inspect her face wiping the few stray tears away.

"Kai don't let her get to you, maybe she's just grumpy.", Roe says smiling as she hugs the girl.

"Thanks Roe, that's probably it.", she says faking a smile "Lets go get those makeovers."

"Kai don't take it to heart.", Tamaki says .

"I won't.", she says quietly hugging me as the girls go into the boutique with Ariel who'd just arrived with Honey.  
"You ok Hikaru.", Kaoru asks.

"Ya, it's just I don't like the way Haruhi is hard on Kai.", I say "I'm gonna go get her some of the gummy mickey heads to try and cheer her up later if she's still upset."

"Nothing more elaborate.", Kaoru says.

"Depends on if she's still down later." I say feeling angry still. Kaoru walks with me to the candy store.

Haruhi doesn't understand what Kai's been through, how when her parents died she couldn't eat at first, and was shell shocked. How she's nervous to be alone, and when she naps alone she has nightmares.  
She was on the run hiding for a year after being held for a year. How she's claustrophobic because the creep locked her in an rv closet when he went to get high. How her uncle carl paraded her to the buyers whose hands touched her in ways that she's still recovering from. He didn't see her on the days when she remembers and she wants to scrub herself raw cause she still feels the hands on her skin in her head while she's in the shower and breaks down crying in the water and when she calms down how she'd zoned into her work or her video game.

She didn't see how Renge wanting to do a movie and not telling Kai had some stunt men attack her while they recorded , and Kai not knowing injured some of the stunt men but when it was done she was ready to break down and she was shaking because as it turned out it was to much like the day she was taken and when she got home she did break down as soon as she was in the door while I held her through it as she cried her eyes out because she was so scared she was gonna be taken away from me again.

Despite the trauma, my Kai was intact and she still could be childish, liked to dress up and anything that made her feel happy or normal made me happy.

Honestly I was a little changed to, part of me worried if Kai wasn't where I could see her she'd dissapear again.

A few hours later the girls come out and my Roe is done up like Giselle, from enchanted, Kai went with Rapunzel, and Izzy and Ella were Ariel and Merida. And Ariel was of course Ariel.

"You look lovely, Mi amore.", Tamaki says taking Roe's hand "and so do you my princess."  
I lifted and spun Kai making her giggle as did Kaoru with Ella, and Josh and Izzy hugged and blushed.  
"Come on Kai lets go pose with the princesses.", Ella says grabbing a giggling Kai leading her off.

"So she's gonna pretend she's not sad.", says Roe.

"Yup.", says I " but don't worry I'll be there when she lets it out." as I and the other twins follow after them minus Jay who runs off the other way.

She smiles big and I have to admit she makes a cute Rapunzel, but her appetite takes a hike so the only thing other than mickey heads she eats is a little bit of the turkey leg we split.

"How ya feeling?", I ask her as we walk holding hands quietly.

"Confused, sad, but I'm not gonna let it spoil my fun.", she says so I know she'll shove it down until she can process it.

Later when we get to our room I sit down and pull her in my lap as her eyes begin to water.

"Hikaru, I'm starting to think my only cousin hates me."she says leaning her head into my chest and soon she breaks down crying.

"I'll always be here for you Kai.", I say stroking her hair gently as she sobs until she falls asleep drained. After I get her changed into her sleep clothes and tucked in I'm not far behind her.

The next morning as a group we met for breakfast at Chef Mickey's before agreeing to go as a group to Epcot. Me and Kai were up top and some of the others went the other way.

We then here a splash and a shout.  
"Ariel!", Tamaki and Roe, both shout with Haruhi as we hurry to the edge and look down as Kai gets a firm look on her face. "Here hold this.", my wife says handing me her bag and her phone.

"No your arm!", Haruhi demands as the three year old flails in the water holding Roe back.

"I'm coming Ariel!", Kai shouts as she running jumps off the top landing in the water inches from Ariel, then swims over to Ariel grabbing the preschooler and calming her down as I run barreling down the stairs as Kai brings her over handing her up to Haruhi who hands her to a panicked Rose who hugs her tight as Tono and Roe hug her and I pulls Kai up.

"What were you thinking?", Haruhi shouts at her cousin.  
"Save the baby.", she says as I pull out a pair of towels putting one around Kai and getting Roe the other one for Ariel.

"Thank you so much Kai.", Rose says watery eyed as she hugs Kai who blushes.

"It's no biggie, glad I brought a change of clothes though.", she says cocking her head.

"You could of got hurt.", Haruhi says to Kai.

"No I wouldn't I do that jump on my skateboard.", she says.

"She's right?", I say "Now before you take away Kai's smile again Haruhi, I'm stealing her." at which I scoop her up and speed off. If Haruhi actually spent time with Kai she'd know she's an excellant skateboarder and does crazier jumps then that.

"Hikaru your gonna mess up your shirt again.", she giggles as I chuckle

"If your smiling then it's worth messing up a shirt.", I say


	4. Forgotten memories part 1

I sat on the floor of my office digging through my tote of old journals hoping to solve the mystery in my mind when my husband came into the office.

"Kai, what are you doing?", he says as he pulls up a bean bag chair and sits next to mine.  
He's currently in track pants and a baggy t-shirt and I'm in black jogging pants and a StarWars shirt.

"Well when I was 11 I had an "accident" at my uncles and have a memory block from that time due to a bad concussion. ", I say as he nods "Well Haruhi just informed me during our visit I was in Japan one of the two weeks before I got hurt, which is about how long I lost, she was kinda mad I forgot visiting her."

"Well you said it was a bad concussion, how bad.", he asks as his amber eyes show concern.

"They had to perform surgery to relive swelling. I was told I was lucky I only lost two week.", I say "  
Haruhi said they were all so busy I spent most of the time with friends at a park. And I wanna know what I forgot." As I find the three that coincided to the dates. There pretty fat so I must of done a lot.

"It looks like a lot if you have your journals that full.", he says as I open the first.

I find the opening a pic of me and my cousin. Me with my rainbow colored hair at the time. It took me, Izzy, and Ella hours to get it that way. And Haruhi her long brown hair. I was wearing a Sk8 or Die shirt and denim skort and she Had on her school uniform.

"What do ya know.", I say as I read the excerpt describing my arrival as Hikaru leans over me resting is head on my shoulder.

"Hey I know her.", he says in awe pointing to young me.

"Of course you do, that's me.", I say giggling.

"That's you?", he says sincerily surprised.

"Yup, took me and my friends forever to get my hair like that.", I say as I comb were I'm whining about being bored.

"Then it was us you hung out with at the park, me and Kao.", he says as he starts playin with my hair, I always kicked myself cause I never got contact information after you left. I wondered if I'd ever see you again."

I comb through as I find a pic of what is me and a young set of twins in a waterpark. I'm on Hikaru's back piggyback style on hand in the air as Kaoru wheres a crazy hat and I bunny ear Hikaru.

"Ya what are the odds you'd end up married to me and not know it.", I giggle.

"I think it's pretty lucky, you were my first crush, and the first to tell us apart before Haruhi.", he says kissing my head. "It's not everyguy that gets to marry there childhood crush, and highschool sweetheart." as he hugs me tight.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot everything from the trip, but from reading this I liked you a lot then too.", I say smirking as I hold it up so he can read it where a cherry blossom that's been smashed is glued to the page.

"Hey you couldn't help it, two weeks is a large block. And I should of got your contact info. Although you probably would of thought I was some weirdo since you had no memory of me.", he says

"Or I would of dug my journal out sooner.", I say chuckling.

"How about I tell you all about it over dinner.", he says...

"I'd like that Hikaru.", I say as he gets up taking my hand and pulling me to standing.

"Oh and bring the notebooks, I wanna read your side of the stories with you.", he says smirking as he pulls me against him into a deep kiss. "And wear the new dress please?"

"Which one, everytime I open up my closet there's a new dress or outfit?", I say giggling.

"Then I better go with you so I can find and help you in it.", he says scooping me up.

"Hikaru if you help me in it, we'll never get it on in the first place.", I whine as he carries me upstairs chuckling.


	5. Forgotten memories part 2

Hikaru's p.o.v.

After I learned my wife had been the girl I'd crushed on when I was young who'd gone to the states I was elated. I was thankful she had a good excuse for forgetting us as well. We went to eat and at dinner we talked and she listened as I told my Kai about her time hanging with me and my brother.

Flashback.

"Run Kaoru!", I shout as me and my brother book it through the park. A prank we'd played went wrong and now we had 3 jerks chasing us wanting to pound our faces in. We were going as fast as we could until they had us cornered against a wall in a skate park part.

"All right you stupid copies time to teach you a lesson.", says thug boy one as the other two hold us against the wall. We close our eyes waiting for impact

"Hey bone heads how about you pick on someone your own IQ", a girls voice shouts as the fist aimed for me is caught.

She's in ripped jeans and a Batman shirt in multicolored rainbow hair held in a ponytail.

"Shut up these boys are getting what they deserve.", he says.

"I suggest you get lost cause now the odds are even.", she says staring these guys down.

"What's a little girl like you gonna do?", he says as his hench dudes continue to hold us.

"This!", she said side kicking him hard in the groin making him drop to his knees before kicking his face busting his nose.

"Now tweedle dee and dum, let the twins go before I hurt you too.", she says as there buddy sits there bawling his eyes out.

The other two look at her as she crosses her arms glaring before they take there buddy and book it running as me and my brother stare at her in awe.

"Hey you guys ok.", she says then looking at us her gaze softening as they reveal the nicest pair of cerulean eyes.

"Ya thanks to you.", Kaoru says as she studies us "I'm Kaoru and this is my brother Hikaru"

"Who are you?", I ask.

"Name's Kai, I'm staying in town from the states visiting family. ", she says smiling.

"Then why are you here.", I ask.

"Well unfortunately everyone is busy, so It's been a bust of a trip so I'm here cause cuz is "studying", Uncle's working and my parents are at a conference." , she says rolling her eyes as disappointment laces her tone "But hey I got lots of skate boarding practice and now I've met two cute boys." as giggles.

"Wait girls can't skateboard.", I say and she smirks.

"Watch me.", she says grabbing a discarded skate board with spiderman on it then goes to it and I have to say she can skate.

"Wow, Kaoru, she's good.", I say.

"She's more not boring like the girls at school.", he says.

"Cool huh.", she says "My friends back home taught me. Only they say I'm a little crazier." as a smile lights up her face.

"Hey we could show you around.", We say together..

"Really, wow you guys are awesome you mean it?", she says looking at us hopefully.

"Sure.", we say then we're surprised as she hugs us.

The rest of that day we showed her around Tokyo and her smile kept us going. It made me warm knowing I helped put it there. She was so different, she didn't mix us up, she looked directly at us when she addressed either of us. Even when we switched close and hair dos she didn't slip.

She taught us how to fist bump as she called it and played thumb wars in the cars with us.

When we dropped her off at the hotel I realized I wanted to hang with her again.

"Um Kai can we hang out again tomorrow?", I say.

"Sure sounds fund Hikaru.", she says happily hugging us goodbye.

The rest of the week was spent with her as we played or dragged her somewhere. She was easygoing, and laughed it off if we succeeded in pranking her and even got us back.

"Hikaru, she's visiting Japan, what are we gonna do when she's gone.", Kaoru says "Our world will be kinda boring." My brother said one night.

"Oh no, I didn't think about that. Kaoru I think I like her", I say looking at him.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that by the time she leaves her whole time with us is super fun.", Kaoru says.

On the last day she hugged us both goodbye giving us friendship bracelets she made out of colored duck tapes and hugged us goodbye.

Once she was gone I realized, I never got her number or address so I'd really never see her again.


	6. The comic con

**author's note I like to give credit where it's due. This chapter was inspired due to Heta-chan's story ask the host club. So thank you Heta-chan**.

Hikaru's p.o.v.

I walked into my bedroom as my wife was wearing this adorably revealing cheerleader outfit, with a side ponytail, whip and gold key ring with large keys on it arguing on her cell phone.

"But Haruhi you promised. ", she says sighing "I've got the tickets and you tell me you can't now when I've got to get you."

"No Roe is busy, Ella is on a date with Kaoru, Izzy's with Josh, and Jay has a date with Renge. ", Fine guess I'll go alone." she says hanging up as I hug her from behind.

"Hey what's up?", I say.

"Remember the comic-con Haruhi promised to go to with me. Well it's today. She was gonna dress as Aries or Virgo if I dressed up as Lucy from Fairy Tail. ", she says sighing "Now I'm a spiritless celestial wizard. "

"Awe that's to bad.", I say trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you there.", she says leaving as I pick up her dropped anime box for it and study it Then I remember Loke is one of her favorite characters and has my hair color.

I study him quick and get an idea as I know how to cheer my wife up. Not that I want her gone in that outfit away from me. I make a call and before I know it I've got a stylist on the way and I've found the clothes for the look and glasses.

As I complete my look my cell phone rings as I grab the extra ticket and get in my limo.

"Hello.", I say.

"Hey Hikaru, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie since I'm not busy.", Kyoya says as I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm busy. I found out someone cancelled going to comic-con on Kai cause they were busy so I'm gonna surprise her by being her favorite fairy tail character to go with her costume. ", I say excitedly.

"This'll be your guys first time going in a couples costume since host club right.", he says.

"Yup. Can't wait to see her pretty eyes lite up. Her costume looked amazing on her.", I say adjusting my blue sunglasses.

On arrival I give my ticket and search for my wife and spot her rolling her eyes as a guy dressed like Gray tries hitting on her.

"Hello princess.", I say sneaking up behind her as she turns to face me her eyes widening.

"Hikaru?", she says as I smirk.

"Today I'm Leo the Lion, or Loke. At your service.", I say holding my hand to her which she takes as I pull her to me. "If anyone's gonna watch you parade in a skimpy cheer leader dress it's gonna be me."

She reaches up and touches my spiky hair as she looks me over. "You've got everything but the tattoo on your back.", she says in awe.

"Oh I got that too. But you'll have to wait to see it. ", I say winking.

"Hikaru, this was so nice of you.", she says using my tie to pull me down into a kiss.

"I'd do anything to make you happy.", I say searching her eyes before looking at a flustered Gray wantabe "That and keep other men from oggling what's mine." as I glare at Gray.

We spend the rest of the day exploring, shopping, and even enter the costume contest as well as taking lots of pictures together. Lets just say the festival Nalu and Graylu fans weren't all that happy. But the Lolu thought we were great. And thanks to Kai I know what Nalu and Graylu was.

I found it amusing that to be Loke in posing i just had to act flirty or possessive of Kai. Not that hard.  
But is it wrong that her cheer leader outfit for her Lucy costume turns me on. I mean the perv in me wonders how she got her cleavage like that. And she's so cute when she skips in it.

Kai's p.o.v.

This was the best con I've been to ever. I was so fangirling when my husband showed up as my favorite Fairy Tail character, to surprise and cheer me up. He even had the facial expressions down, which got my heart racing and skipping.

The pictures we took together came out amazing. And he was very flirty, inbetween his curiosity as he asked me about Fairy Tail.

We wound up taking first in the couple costume contest, making me more excited. On the way home we shared his limo and he'd pulled me into his lap putting the shades aside as I held onto his tie while he kissed me deeply.

"If your gonna dress like that at comic-con, tell me. Cause you look so sexy right now.", he says huskily making me blush as his cell phone rings showing Haruhi's number.

I grab it answereing "Hey cuz.", I say.

"Kai, I thought you had comic-con and why are you on Hikaru's phone?", she says.

"He came to con with me.", I say smiling at him biting my lower lip.

"Well did you wanna meet at Roe's to talk tommorrow?", she asks.

"Yea, but I need to let you go because I have a feeling in a few minutes me an Hikaru are gonna be very busy.", I say hanging up as he takes the cell throwing it across the limo.

"I'm here at your command princess.", he says looking at me naughtily.


	7. Skate Park

Kai's p.o.v.

I studied the terain as I readied my board, Josh and Jay were on seperate ramps as were Izzy, and Ella.  
I hadn't been to this skate park since that day I got assaulted, but I didn't care.  
I secured my helmet, it was a pink hello kitty helm Hikaru had secured for me.

I jumped and before I knew it the five of us were skating prostyle like we always did back home. I always felt free on my board, and as I jumped, flipped and everything else I let the adrenalyne take over.  
For some reason my cousin was watching us I'd noticed in my peripherals as I hit the turns.

"Kai on your right!", Josh shouted and I shifted as he passed me on my side and I adjusted as Jay came my way from my left.

"Haven't you outgrown this yet. ", My cousin yells.

"Nope!", me and both sets of twins shout together.

"Well it's kind of boring.", she shouts.

"That's cause you tagged along and won't get on a board!", Izzy shouts giggling from a bit aways.

"That's tellin her Iz!", Ella shouts.

"We did tell you we were boarding today!", Jay shouts annoyed.

When suddenly something stops my wheels and I'm flipped off my board and land hard on my left arm.

"What the flip is your problem!", Josh and Jay say as I sit up stopping by me as my cousin and Izzy and Ella check me over.

"This is a no girls allowed skate park turf and that ho showed us up, it's time for paybacks.", claims a familiar voice as me and my skinned knees and torn jeans and skinned arms aren't happy. I can tell I dislocated my arm on the fall.

"Kai you ok?", Ella asks.

"My arms dislocated.", I say low enough so only the girls can hear as I study the creep and a bell rings.

"Hey I know you, your the idiot who can't skate to save your life.", I say tilting my head as I ignore the pain as I lean on Josh crossing my arms.

"Time to take it you ugly whore.", he says as him and his two stooges charge while me and Josh and Jay drop into fighting stances.

"Girls protect Haruhi!", I shout

"Got it Kai.", they say together as we flip the stooges each of us axe kicking one.

"Haruhi, can you call Kyoya, I could use some of his rent a cops!", I say as I notice a few more boys entering coming at us.

"On it!", she shouts hiding under the bleachers, with Izzy and Ella in front of her as she pulls out her cell phone as I punch a guy that attacks as soon as he's been blocked before Josh leans over and I roll over the top of him punching a guy next to him trying to get up from the ground.

Hikaru's p.o.v.

I'm sitting with Kyoya as me and Kaoru discuss designs for new uniforms for his company when his cell phone rings.

"It's Haruhi.", he say looking confused as he puts it to his ear. "Yes Haruhi, to what do I owe this call? Oh, I see. Well Hikaru's right here and we'll be on the way, as well as some of my cops which I'll send ahead. "

At my name my ears perked up, wondering what Haruhi's problem was that she needed cops. She was with Kai and her friends and there all fighters.

As Kyoya gets off he looks as me and my confused brother. "What's the matter Kyoya?", I ask staring at him.

"Apparently a attempted assault on Kai has become a full scale fight at the skate park. Your wife is fighting with an injured arm due to the attackers using a broom on her board to knock her off of it.  
And they're slightly out numbered, since Izzy and Ella have been ordered to guard Haruhi.", Kyoya says as my face turns white.

Kai had been looking forward to a day of boarding, wanting to feel normal after the trouble she had while in captivity and on the run. "Let's go Kyoya, I wanna get to my wife as quickly as possible.", I say as he nods while we hurry down stairs and into a car waiting for us.

Soon we arrive at an outdoor skate park where on arriving I see the twin redheads guarding Haruhi under the bleachers and Kai, Josh and Jay are fighting back to back. Kai is hopped up on adrenalyne but it's obviously painful each time she uses her left arm to block and her arms and legs showing through her now ripped jeans are skinned and bleeding.

I'd call out but I don't wanna distract her as she spin kicks another apponent.  
I happen to recognize one bunghole as one of the guys that was chasing her that day Lobelia first showed up at school. "This is the first time I've actually observed her fight , she's quite good. ", Kyoya says as his cops storm in from a helicopter above and grab the fallen punks as Kai and the twin boys stand back to back.

Once there cuffed and arrested I run to my wife while Kaoru runs to Ella.

"Kai!", I shout as she looks my way and grins despite a little blood by her nose and a busted lip.

"Hikaru!", she yells happily as she runs over to me and jumps on me and I catch her careful of her badly injured arm as she wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me hungrily and pulls away when we're out of breath.

"Kai, I understand your happy to see us, but can you wait to make out with your husband until after we clean you and the boys up and get your arm checked out?", Kyoya asks making us both blush.

"Thanks for the save Kyoya.", she says looking over at him not releasing me as he smirks.

"As usual the pleasure is mine Kai.", Kyoya says.

"Come on you lets get you looked at.", I say as I adjust so I can carry her easier.

"You know Hikaru, I knew your wife was awesome but I didn't know she was that cool.", Kaoru says as I smirk.

"I did, that's why I married her.", I say as she blushes cutely.

"Next time can we not go skateboarding?", Haruhi whines.

"No!", Kai, Josh, Jay , Izzy and Ella all say together as I chuckle.

"Hikaru can you talk some sense into your wife.", Haruhi says while the twin boys gather the skateboards.

"Kai, that creeps stunt trashed your board.", Josh says.

"Hey we're all in one piece, I can get a new board.", she says smiling at me as I kiss her forehead.

"See. It's a sign not to skateboard.", Haruhi says.

"Naw, if we gave up something we enjoyed everytime it got hard,", Izzy says

"We'd never have any fun.", Ella finishes.

"Haruhi, this is your argument with them and Kai.", I chuckle.

"And your cousin has a point Haruhi.", Kyoya chuckles "I'd actually like to see them skate sometime since my reports show there very good."

"Besides if you fall down you get back up and on the board.", Jay adds.

"Ya actually I haven't seen you skate since that time in Vegas, I'd like to watch you guys sometime too.", I say as she smirks cheekily despite the adrenalyne wearing off and now feeling the pain in her arm.

A few hours later we're in a clinic and I've sent for a fresh pair of pants for my wife since her current ones are badly ripped.

I watch her brace herself as they relocate her arm and clean it up before taking pics of it and putting her in a sling with orders to rest it and a lot of pain pills. As I wait with her while the doctors out I watch her sigh.

"Hikaru, I just wanted one day to feel normal. ", she then looks up at me. Her eyes were so sad it broke me inside "Is it so wrong."

I take her skinned hand and kiss her battered knuckles. "No, we'll get there. I don't know how yet, but we'll have them. " , I say "Just keep trying and don't give up like you've been doing. This is just a set back.", I say before hugging her as we just sit there waiting for the doctor in that embrace.


	8. A test

**Author's note "I know the readers of Tamaki's princess wanted to know how this happened or when so I wrote this just for them**

Kai's p.o.v.

I was feeling so tired and yucky lately and I just didn't know what was up with me.  
And my sense of smell was haywire, so weird smells were making me nautious.  
Like scrambled eggs. I was triple checking my sugar so I knew it wasn't my diabetes.  
I was also hungrier than normal, which is really weird.

I was walking through the feminine products section of the store as I chatted with Roe while the guys were off at one of there things.

"Uh do I want tingling or warming this time.", I say reading the boxes feeling overwhelmed "Why can't they do both"

"So Kai how long have you been feeling cruddy?", she asks as I count backwards.

"About four weeks.", I say.

"When's your last period.", she asks as I count

"Well I'm not late yet.", I say.

"When's the last time you and Hikaru did the deed.", she asks as I blush

"Last night why?", I say as she face palms.

"How often?", she says.

"Well we're married so a lot. He's kind of a perv, and he's very voracious. Not that I mind", I say tilting my head as Roe grabs a box of the shelf.

"Here take this home, it has two. Take one today, and the other if your late.", she says sighing as I look at the box and break out blushing hard as I take in the pregnancy test box holding two tests.

"But I'm not puking up my guts or craving ice cream and pickles.", I ask.

"Kai, not everyone whose preggers gets morning sickness or odd cravings. Some people can be preggers a month and not have those symptoms. Every pregnancy is different.", Roe says "With Ariel all I wanted was taco bell."

At that my stomach growls and she laughs as we walk to the checkout after I grab some pocky and instant coffee for Hikaru.

After a quick lunch and trip home to put things away I ran in my room and went to the bathroom I shared with Hikaru locking the door behind me.

I stashed the feminine products minus the test and took a deep breath before I took the test and set it on the tub and waited.

Gosh this was 20 minutes of agony and I was afraid to look as I sat against the door.

"Kai!", I hear a yell.

"I'm up here!", I shout to my husband.

"Kai why's the bathroom door locked?", Hikaru shouts.

"Um no reason.", I say as I look at the stick haunting me and it's a plus sign "Holy cheeseball!"  
and jump back away as my mind runs a hundred miles an hour.

"Kai, what's wrong.", he says as I still feel shocked

"No don't come in I'll be fine.", I shout ready to freak out.  
I don't know if I'm ready, when if Hikaru's not ready. Omigosh when if he doesn't want kids we've never discussed this.

"Kai open the door or I'll bust it down!", Hikaru says worried sounding as I sit infront of the vanity with my knees to my chest.

"No i'm not opening it, until you promise not to freak out!", I yell.

"Why would I freak out now open this door!", he yells frustrated

"Cause I'm already freaking out, and it won't help if both of us freak.", I say unlocking the door then running back to my spot on the floor with a squeak, when the door opens and he spots me staring at the stick on the bathtub as he crouches in front of me.

"Kai baby, what's wrong? Let me help, I'm sure I can fix it.", he says cupping my face and staring in my eyes.

"You can't fix this.", I say pointing at the stick.

"What is it.", he says looking at the stick with a plus sign.

"A pregnancy test.", I say as he blinks a moment.

"So the plus sign means we are...", he says nervously looking pale

"Pregnant.", I finish and his eyes roll in the back of his head and he faints.

"Hikaru!", I shout as I pull him over and check him for bumps before I get a maid to help me put him on the bed and I sit rocking back and forth on the chair next to him my brain moving a million miles an hour.

When if he doesn't want a baby, will I be a good mommy?  
What will I do if he doesn't want me anymore because of the baby?

Then I remember this is Hikaru, he loves me. He'd never willingly let me down.

Whoa what about my diabetes , i hope my baby don't get it.

Hikaru's p.o.v.

After I passed out I eventually came to to Kai sitting on the bed next to me holding my hand as she lays on her side facing me.

"Kai, I had a weird dream. You were locked in a bathroom and when you let me in I found out you were pregnant and I fainted.", I say as she looks at me thoughtfully while she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Hikaru, that wasn't a dream. I had to get help to get you off the bathroom floor.", Kai says studying me looking at me uncertainly.

"Wow, so we're gonna be parents.", I say.

"Yes, I believe so.", she says biting her bottom lip as I reach over and pull her closer to me.

"Kai, I love you so much. I know I'm an idiot but your the best thing to ever happen to me.  
And now you've blessed me again, by carrying my child.", I say moving my hand to her belly  
"You've made me the luckiest man in the world and I'm never letting you or our baby go.  
I wanna be there for all of it."

I watch her eyes water in that happy way.

"Hikaru, I love you so much.", she says and kisses me which I return pulling her closer and deepening.

"Now lets get you an appointment so we can see when our baby is due.", I say rubbing her belly " And then me and Kaoru need to design you a whole line of maternity clothes for when you need it. I can't wait to see your big baby belly." I feel my heart swell up as I sit there with Kai as we talk about the little life in her belly.


	9. The ob office

Hikaru's p.o.v.

I sat in the office holding Kai's hand as she played with her phone in her other one waiting for our turn with the Ob.  
She'd been less energetic lately and now that the stick came back positive we know why.  
My beautiful Kai is carrying my child.

I turn my head to study her and her long lashes as the move while she plays some phone game with her long fingers.  
Her blonde hair is down and wavy as she rests her head on my shoulder while she plays.  
Since we've been together we've taken so many big steps. This was the biggest yet.

Were we ready for this? Would I be a good dad? I know Kai will be perfect, as far as I'm concerned she's great at everything she does. In the time we've been married she's brought the software and take department in my dad's company ahead by leaps and bounds. In gaming and other tech we're way ahead, and she's even done software for the Ootori's.

But now inside her womb, she was growing a life. Not just any life, but our child. Would they look like me, or Kai or a mixture.  
There's no doubt I'd love the baby. I haven't even heard the heartbeat and I'm already in love with the idea of the baby.  
Something that's a little bit of me and the woman I love with all my heart.

"Mrs. Hitachilen?", says a nurse getting our attention as Kai and I get up.

"That's me.", she says with her adorably shy smile.

"This way.", the nurse says as we follow until we're in a white room.

"Change into this and put the blanket over your legs the doctor will be right in."

My lovely wife scrambles to get done and under the blanket as we set her stuff on the chair next to mine.

Soon the doctor's in and asks a bunch of annoying questions which my lovely wife answers calmly despite the occasional eye rolling she does.

"All right then lay back and we'll see what we can find.", the doctor says as she lays down and I move to hold her hand as she winces as he puts the gel on her belly from the cold. Soon he's pressing a white device to her belly.

Soon we heard some weird noses and see stuff on the screen.

"Hear that, that's the heart beat but if you listen there's two heart beats.", he says as on the screen is this little mass of cells.  
"And there sits your babies."

"Wait babies.", Kai says.

"Yes it appears your having twins.", the doctor says flooring me.

"Wow, but that makes sense Hikaru's a twin, and my mom was a twin. ", Kai says staring as I look at the screen listening to the heartbeat in awe. There sat our babies, ya they looked more like a weird shelled peanut now but they were there inside my wife.

I felt my heart swell up with love and pride for these two little creatures that now held my heart along with there mother.  
I was gonna be the best dad and husband my little family could ask for.

As the doctor left after handing us the ultra sound picture and Kai cleaned up and got dressed I was in deep thought until she put her hand on my shoulder looking at me.

"Kai, thank you so much. I love you so much. And I promise I'll be the best husband I can to you. ", I say looking up at her as I place a hand on her belly and another to her back as I look up at her. "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you to, Hikaru.", she says kissing my fore head.

"Come on let's feed you and celebrate.", I say as we exit the office and I take her hand that fits so perfectly in mine.  
Soon we're in a restaurant having Italian food and talking and laughing as we talk about the babies.  
Our dreams for them, our hopes, our worries and our fears.

Afterwards we walked around a mall talking and shopping and stopped for ice cream which we shared before eventually returning home.

That night as she slept against me I just studied my wife's sleeping face as I felt so much love fill me up. I just laid there holding her to me until at last sleep finally consumed me and I went into a peaceful slumber dreaming about our two babies.


	10. Maternity

Kai's p.o.v.

It had been a few months, and the Host Club was happy for us and our new addition coming and to our  
happiness Tamaki's wife Roe is expecting also. Now I have a pregnancy buddy, and a big round belly.  
And boy do I need her, cause her husband is also an overprotective dad to be.

I love him to death, but it gets suffocating at times. He's even carrying an extra blood tester for my diabetes.  
He won't even let me shower unless he's in the room to catch me if I slip. Not that I have.

After a night of no sleep cause it's hard to get comfy with a watermelon strapped to your belly I'm going through my closet annoyed as I plop on the chair in there.

"Kai are you ok in there." I here him call.

"No I need to get maternity clothes all that fits are sweats cause I'm as big as a house. ", I say putting my head in my hands as suddenly I feel his warm arms around me.

"Your no where near as big as a house and I like your belly.", he says pulling me into his arms.

"You do?", I ask as he moves his hand down and rubs my belly.

"Ya inside there are two beings that are part me and part you. Something we made from our love for each other. ", he says as his other cups my chin making me look up. "Plus while there in there I can hold all three of you in my arms at one time. And you have got to be the hottest pregnant chick I know."

"Thanks Hikaru.", I say letting him hang onto me.

"Hey anytime, Now come on I had some maternity clothes for you ordered.", he says.

"How do you always know my sizes.", I say as we move to where some maids have pushed in a clothing cart into our bedroom.

"Cause I'll put my hands on you anyplace I can get away with.", he says smirking.

"You can be such a pervert.", I say.

"Only for you.", he says with a laugh "Now as much as I like you in a t-shirt and a pair of panties we can't meat Roe for lunch if your dressed like that."

Hikaru's p.o.v.

"I like the Bonjovi stroller, but they don' t make a dual one.", Kai says as Roe looks over it.

"So Kai do you know what your having.", Kaoru says as he enters sitting next to me.

"Boys.", I say proudly glowing as I open my wallet and pulls out the most recent ultrasound picture to show Kaoru.

"Wow, I hope for your sakes there not anything like us.", Kaoru says.

"Me too.", Tamaki says.

"Awe you guys didn't seem that bad, your a lot like the kids I used to babysit Senri and Usui.", Kai says as I grin.

"Plus is Kai can whip you into shape as Haruhi put it, I'm sure she can handle your boys.", Roe adds.

"I didn't need to whip Hikaru into shape.", Kai says glowing.

"Nope she had me around her finger early on.", I say as I go over and kiss Kai's head as she swipes her tablet.

"So have you guys thought of names.", Haruhi asks.

"Well me and Tamaki agreed on Avril for a girl, and Hunter for a boy.", Roe says happily as he smiles at her.

"Well the ones Tommy and the other's Jason.", Kai says happily.

"Hikaru you agreed to let her name your sons after a power ranger, and the actor playing him?", Haruhi says exasperated.

"As long as there healthy Kai can name them whatever she wants. Besides she's got to deal with all the work carrying them, including having to check her sugar multiple more times a day.", I say rolling ,my eyes.

"Actually Hikaru found someone to do they baby's nursery in a Power Ranger's theme for me. It's so exciting.", Kai says happily ready to squeal as she grabs me around the waste hugging me as my face heats up. But hey anything that makes her happy.

"So what nursery theme are you and Tamaki working on Roe?", Honey says.

"Winnie the Pooh.", I say "that way it's neutral since we don't know the gender yet."

"Awe that's so cute.", Ella and Izzy say.

"Ya it was Ariel's idea.", Roe says proudly as Tamaki hugs her.

Eventually we all head home and as we ride in my limo she falls asleep curled against me and I can't help but glad this is where I am.


	11. Quiet time

Kai's p.o.v

"See there's the twins, there hugging each other today.", the ob says pointing to the picture of my babies on the screen.

"Awe there so cute and little.", I say as I look as my husband whose eyes meet mine full of pride and love as he holds my hand.

"There doing really well, and your numbers are looking good, so they should be close to term.", she says.

"That's great.", Hikaru says as he pulls my hand to his lips.

"Well we'll see you again soon, you can clean the belly off and make the next appointment.", she says.  
Soon we're in the limo on the way to the office we work in. On arrival we take the elevator to our office sweet and enter. I plop on myspot on the office couch and Hikaru goes to the desk as I put my legs up and get back to working on the stupid Otome game.

It's for nerdy guys, So it's like the chick version of Okie Dokie.

"Hikaru, this one chick looks like me that's been already programmed in looks like me.", I say creeped out.

"What let me see.", he says coming on the couch by me.

"Your right that's you like in highschool. You guys are twins. ", he says.

"Hikaru you should check downstairs and make sure this isn't a coincidence. Also I'm creeped by all the weird things my copy says.", I say as I show him and he blushes heavily,

"I think I will your type's to innocent for that.", he says as he kisses my head "I'll be back.", taking the laptop as he leaves the room.  
Bored I move to one of my other projects which is a cell phone app. It's an app that lets you take a photo of a persons shoes and tells you where to find them.

Few hours later Hikaru returns and plops on the couch running a hand through his hair annoyed.

"What's wrong babe.", I say as I set what I'm working on down to run my fingers through his hair making him relax and moan a little.

"Kai that feels so good.", he says "I just axed the Otome game. It wasn't coincidence, they used your picture. Can't have them making my wife say dirty things like that to other guys. But if you wanna say them to me feel free." at which he smirks.

"Perv. And I'm as big as a whale right now that would be very awkward. It's hard to be sexy with a basketball in your belly.", I say chuckling.  
He then puts his arms around me putting his mouth next to my ear.

"I find the belly very sexy, since I know I'm the reason it's there.", he says huskily "I'd take you in a second if the doctor hadn't said I couldn't ." at which he nibbles my ear making me blush.

"Hikaru.", I say and he crashes his lips on mine as he moves his hands to rub my belly when I feel a jolt and he does to.

"They're kicking.", I squeak and I place his hands on both sets of kicks.

"Whoa that's amazing.", he says


	12. Tommy and Jason

**author's note: Here's the moment Hikakai fans have been waiting for since Tamaki's princess.  
The birth of the twins Tommy and Jason.**

Kai's p.o.v.  
I lay there in my husbands arms peacefully as her holds me from behind as we rest, one of his arms under my neck the other on my belly where our babies sleep. There movements have been much more active as of late, and to be safe the Doctor's had put me on bed rest.  
As a result Hikaru had taken to working out of the home, with me during this time so he could be close since he was fretting from every noise I made.

To his credit he'd been at every baby appointment, supervised the nursery so that it would get completed without me worrying. Only my husband could manage to come up with a Power Ranger's nursery, complete with White tiger and Dragon power coins on each crib. He'd gotten so much stuff custom done just to surprise me.

Haruhi said he was indulging me to much the other day when she visited, and he just plopped on the bed by me and pulled me to him possessively saying "She's the most important thing to me and she's carrying my child. She asks for so little, if I can do something to make her happy and it's in my power I'll do it."

Now we rested contentedly after a dinner of Hawaiin Pizza and an evening of watching "The Pirate Movie" where we agreed Fredrick looks like Tamaki.

Well we were resting, until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach waking me from my slumber, causing me to whimper which snapped Hikaru awake. The pain continued to increase making me cry out as I felt the tears along my eyes as he sat up.

"Kai what's the matter!?", he says sounding groggy and worried as feel like my insides are hurting as the contractions are coming.

"I think the boys are coming.", I cry out as he moves the hair out of my face.

"The babies are coming, Oh crap the babies are coming.", he yells as he hops out of bed throwing a t-shirt on scooping me up as he yells for a maid to call a car as he carries me out as I wrap my arms around him and he coos. "I gotcha baby it'll be ok. " and I whimper from the pain.

After what seems like hours I arrive at the hospital where Kyoya's got a nurse with a wheel chair waiting for me as Hikaru helps me out and into the chair and wheels me to the maternity ward where after a quick change into a hospital gown, and Hikaru fainting from them administering the Iv's after multiple botched attempts at hitting the vein which got me crabby and a promise from Kyoya that the next person who missed with the needle was getting fired.

Eventually Hikaru pulled himself together and was seated next to me as I began to push the two little monsters out of me as I screamed in pain.

Hikaru's p.o.v.

I held Kai's hand as she crushed mine as I supported her while she pushed leaning into me, as her pretty face was coated in sweat. I was angry with myself because I was part of the reason she was like this. I put her in this pain. Surprisingly she didn't curse at me like I'd been told she would. I kept verbally encouraging her as I kissed her head as she kept her death grip on my hand.

"Ok the first baby's head is visible.", the doctor shouts as Kai pushes despite losing her will to fight due to the pain.  
"Kai let out a loud scream and a groan as a infant with a mop of blonde hair like hers made it's debut screaming, before a nurse took him and began to clean him

"We have the first boy.", the doctor says as Kai continues to push and soon a second scream enters the room as the second boy arrives.  
As the doctor see's to the placenta and any ripping the nurses bring us our boys wrapped in blue blankets handing us each one.

I study both my sons who look so identical as I feel a warm place in my heart and the love for them overwhelm me as I look at my wife exhausted and sweaty as her hair is a mess. At this moment she couldn't be more beautiful to me. Kai's given me so much already, and now she's given me two perfect little boys.

"Wait how do we tell them apart once the bracelets are off?", I ask noting how identical they are as Kai snuggles the oldest.

"Well this is Tommy Oliver and your holding Jason David,(for those who forgot Kai's a big power rangers fan) but even though they look a like there as different as you and Kaoru.", she says lovingly as she kisses his head lightly.

"Kai, I love you so much. Thank you for everything.", I say as I kiss her while holding Jason.

After we're all cleaned up and the boys are changed and Kai's nursed them both we're holding our boys as our friends all drop in at once with Haruhi and Ranka.

"I still can't believe you let Kai name them without arguing about it.", Haruhi says.

"Hey she did all the work, I just held her hand.", I say kissing Kai's head as the babies are passed around "Besides they're still boy names."  
After a lot of visiting and laying my boys in there bassinet where they cuddled together I snuggled on the tiny bed by Kai as we both drifted off to sleep dreaming of what the future will hold for our boys.


	13. Halloween

I was cuddled on the couch in the office with Kai while we discussed different programs we'd been working on while our twins napped in a nearby playpen soundly. We'd been looking for a nanny but Kai turned away anyone who couldn't tell Tommy and Jason apart.  
sadly some nanny's made the mistake of saying it don't matter cause no one else would and Kai would stand up in anger look them in the eye and ream them verbally about why it mattered that the baby sitter could tell them apart.

So since we didn't have a nanny, yet she'd taken upon herself to do her job and care for them, as she said. Not that she didn't get a break, because my brother and his girlfriend Ella or Josh and Izzy would volunteer to watch them on occasion. And I was hands on too, I was still amazed that I had helped make those two perfect boys sleeping in the crib.

"So since that's done I guess we should go back to planning the Halloween party we're having.", Kai says closing her laptop looking up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. I lean in taking the laptop and setting in on the table close to her before I grab her and move her to my lap.

"I thing it's all planned. The decorations are on order, food too. That just leaves what my sexy wife is gonna wear to the party. ", I say looking at her mischievously .

"Well what did you have in mind.", she says replicating my look as she leans her forehead on mine.

"Red riding hood, and I could be the wolf.", I suggest teasingly.

"Oh what big eyes you have.", she says dramatically putting an arm to her head.

"The better to see you with my dear.", I say.

"And such big ears.", she adds leaning in closer as she plays with my hair by my ear.

"The better to hear you with my dear.", I say.

"And such big teeth.", she says in front of my face.

"The better to eat you with!", I say with a growl as I flip her on her back on the couch while capturing her lips as she plays with my hair.

When we pull away for air we're both short on breath.

"You know babe it's a wonder we get any work done at all in here.", she says teasingly.

"Well we could take the twins and cut out early today. ", I say " I have the costumes made already, and everything for the party is done."

"That might be a good idea since your hand is travelling up my shirt.", she says teasingly.

Kai's p.o.v.  
Before we knew it the day of the party came and the twins were Thing1 and Thing2 and napped happily in there nursery as we enjoyed the Halloween party with our friends.

Tamaki and Roe came as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Tamaki even used black dye to be realistic. Kaoru and Ella were Alice and the madhatter.  
Kyoya was Black butler and Haruhi was a mummy. Mori was Frankenstein while Honey was the mad scientist. Izzy and Josh were Zombie lovebirds, and Jay was Michael Myers.  
Which as Hikaru said left me as Red Riding hood and him the Big bad wolf.

We had other guests sure but we stuck to each other mostly, but we did mingle. It's funny though cause even dressed different people mixed up Hikaru an Kaoru. I was currently standing in a corner with Hikaru chatting to ourselves as we were using lame pick up lines when there's a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Kaoru-san will you dance with me.", says a girl I don't know in a red hot devil costume.

"I'm busy talking to Little Red Riding Hood right now.", Hikaru says not looking at her returning his gaze to me.

"Also he's not Kaoru, he's Hikaru.", I add as he smirks

"And I've been waiting to gobble up Red riding hood all night.", he says.

"But what about our guests?", I ask innocently knowing he gets a kick out of that.

"What guests", he says as the girl huffs while he puts a hand against the wall just over my head as he leans.

"Mr. Hitachilen!", she huffs as he gives her a glance for about 3.5 seconds returning to me.

"Don't challenge him sweetie or we won't see him the rest of the party.", I say

"Wait I've seen you in my work building that he owns. Isn't this harassment?", she asks.

"Nope, cause she also owns the building. She's my wife.", he says as the girl blushes and scurries off. "Now that she's out of the way, we should go have some grown up fun quick." and at that he tosses me over his shoulder and carries me off. 


End file.
